powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ghosts in the Machine
Ghosts in the Machine is the thirty-ninth episode of Power Rangers In Space. It is the second and last part of the two-part Secret City arc. This marks the return of the Psycho Rangers. Synopsis The Rangers race to stop Astronema from using her new device to turn people into Data Cards. Plot Astronema develops a machine that transforms matter into data cards. She uses the machine on the people she kidnapped from Secret City; initially using Professor Phenomenus, Bulk, and Skull as test subjects. This turns out to be a success, and soon the others, including Silvy, are also turned into data cards. Aboard the Astro Megaship, the Power Rangers discover Astronema's whereabouts and travel underground to get there via the Megatank. Cassie is turned into a data card, followed by the other four Rangers, and Astronema gives the cards to Ecliptor for safekeeping. The ghosts of the Psycho Rangers use the machine in reverse, restoring them to their original state. Ecliptor is overpowered by the Psycho Rangers, and the stolen cards are used to restore the Power Rangers. The Psycho Rangers follow the Rangers outside the control room and they begin to fight. The two teams are evenly matched, as Andros has Alpha contact Zhane and inform him of the situation. Meanwhile, the Spiral Saber Booster Mode and Quadroblaster do no damage to the Psychos; instead both weapons cause them to transform into their monster forms. Meanwhile, Zhane, having been informed of the situation, travels to the Secret City's main tower, and, after a short fight with Ecliptor, is finally able to get up to the control room, find the data cards in a cabinet, figure out the computer, and try his luck with just three cards to start. He is able to restore the Professor, Bulk, and Skull back to normal; and then the kidnapped citizens of Angel Grove back to normal. Zhane then contacts Alpha 6 and tells him to teleport them back home; in addition, he tells Carlos that Silvy is alright, despite the two never having met each other. The Rangers lead the Psychos back to the control room, where Zhane is still making some adjustments on the computer, and just as his teammates arrive, he is able to successfully navigate the data laser using a screen that links the computer to the machine (with colored dots for each side; Psychos blue and Rangers red). After finally getting his teammates to get the Psychos to the center of the room, Zhane uses the machine to turn them into data cards. However, just as Zhane secures the cards, the system overloads and the whole place begins to fall apart, so the Rangers teleport out and Zhane drops the cards on the computer's console as the Secret City is wiped out. The Rangers end up teleporting on the beach, with no sign of their missing teammate. The Power Rangers desperately continue to search for Zhane, when he suddenly appears behind them; he informs them he was trying to get the data cards secured before the place exploded but was unsuccessful; however, his teammates understand and they're grateful he is OK. They escape back home, and the Psycho Rangers' data cards are left in Astronema's possession. Cast *Christopher Khayman Lee as Andros (Red Space Ranger) *Roger Velasco as Carlos Vallerte (Black Space Ranger) *Selwyn Ward as T.J. Johnson (Blue Space Ranger) *Tracy Lynn Cruz as Ashley Hammond (Yellow Space Ranger) *Patricia Ja Lee as Cassie Chan (Pink Space Ranger) *Justin Nimmo as Zhane (Silver Space Ranger) *Juliet Naulin as Silvy *Paul Schrier as Bulk *Jason Narvy as Skull *Jack Banning as Professor Phenomenus *Donene Kistler as Alpha 6 *Wendee Lee as Alpha 6 (voice) *Melody Perkins as Astronema *Danny Stallcup as Ecliptor *Walter Lang as Ecliptor (voice) *Patrick David as Psycho Red (voice) *Vicki Davis as Psycho Pink (voice) *Michael Maize as Psycho Black (voice) *Kamera Walton as Psycho Yellow (voice) *Wally Wingert as Psycho Blue (voice) Zords *Astro Megaship Notes *The Psycho Rangers use Astronema's Data Laser to return to humanoid form, only to be turned into data cards by Zhane. *The data cards don't show up again until Lost Galaxy's "To the Tenth Power". It is also unspecified how they traded hands from Astronema to Deviot (it's only known that Astronema somehow lost possession as she wasn't the one who gave them to Deviot). *This episode is notable for including Megaranger footage which did not appear in the source episode (the scenes aboard the cruise ship). See Also (cruise ship scene footage) (fight footage and story) Category:In Space Category:Episode